Pleasure And Pain
by Cute LiL Thing
Summary: Aww wie ich das hasse ein Summary zu schreiben... neue Schülerin kommt nach Hogwarts und Draco merkt das sich etwas in seinem Leben verändert... lest selber plz R
1. Alte Feinde, neue Freunde

1.Neue Freunde, alte Feinde  
  
Endlich, das letzte Jahr, mit diesem Gedanken schritt Draco Malfoy durch die Wand zum Gleis 9 3/4. Das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts, würde sein Jahr werden und keine würde ihm dies nehmen. Dank seiner schulischen Leistungen, hatte er es ihm letzten Jahr zum Schulsprecher geschafft. Ja er Draco Malfoy war Schulsprecher. Dies bescherte ihm ein eigenes Zimmer, ein Bad und einen Gemeinschaftraum, welche er sich nur mit der Schulersprecherin teilen musste. Bei dem Gedanken an die Schulsprecherin, verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht schlagartig. Hermione Granger, dieser kleine Schlammblut, hatte es geschafft, doch das würde er ihr gründlich versauen. Draco stieg in den schon wartenden Hogwarts Express ein. Schnell hatte er das Abteil der Schulsprecher gefunden und wie schon erwartet hatte Hermione ihren Platz in diesem schon bezogen. "Granger!" funkelte er sie an und ließ sich dann in den Sitz ihr gegenüber fallen. "Malfoy!" gab sie gelangweilt und ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehend, zurück. Draco sah sie von oben bis unten an. Eins musste er ihr lassen, sie war verdammt hübsch in den letzten Jahren geworden. Er musst bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sie wohl nackt unter ihm aussah, lächeln. Er konnte jede haben, auch Hermione. Oh wie würde das den Wunderjungen und seinen anhänglichen Freund schmerzen, wenn er ihre geliebte Hermione, bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit durchvögeln würde. Danach würde er sie fallen lassen, wie er sie immer alle fallen ließ. "Verdammt Malfoy, sieh woanders hin, an mir musst du dich nicht aufgeilen!" schnauzte Hermione ihn an, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. "Was denn? Ist mein kleines Schlammblut, lüsterne Blicke nicht schon von Potter und Weasly gewohnt? Oder bist du einfach nur zu prüde?" "Bekommst du keine mehr rum oder warum musst du mich anstarren um hart in der Hose zu werden?" giftete ihn Hermione an. Bevor der Streit jedoch ausarten konnte, betrat Professor McGonagall das Abteil. "Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy! Ich hoffe sie hatten angenehme Ferien! Jetzt beginnt ihr letztes und wohl wichtigstes Jahr. Sie beide haben die große Ehre Schulsprecher zu sein, ich hoffe sie wissen, welch große Verantwortung dies mit sich bringt?" McGonagall sah eindringlich zu Draco. Er nickte stumm und warf Hermione, für ihr Grinsen, einen vernichtenden Blick zu. "Ich wünsche ihnen eine angenehme Fahrt, wir sehen uns in Hogwarts wieder!" Sie rauschte davon. Draco sah gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. Er würde Hermione bekommen, egal wie. Er war nicht umsonst ein Malfoy. Sein Blick wanderte über die ankommenden Schüler. Die meisten hetzten schon zum Zug, nur einige verabschiedeten sich noch von ihren Eltern. Seine Augen blieben an einer vereinsamten Person hängen. Sie stand fast direkt vor seinem Fenster und sah sich verloren um. Vergessen war der Plan wie er Hermione bekommen konnte, als sich ihre Augen trafen. Ihre blauen Augen sahen ihn an und strahlten mit der Sonne um die Wette. Draco konnte sie nur noch anstarren. Sie hatte schwarze Haare, die ihr in leichten Wellen über die Schultern fielen. Ihre Beine schienen bis zum Himmel zureichen, endeten jedoch an einem wohlgeformten Hintern und aufreizenden Hüften. Ihre prallen Brüste zeichneten sich durch das dünne, enge Shirt ab. Draco hatte noch nie an Engel geglaubt, doch jetzt tat er es. Hilfesuchend sah sie ihn an. Er war gerade im Begriff aufzustehen und zu ihr zugehen, als Potter und Weasley bei ihr eintrafen. Nein, nein, nein! Draco kochte vor Wut so konnte sein Jahr nicht beginnen, nicht so. Potter konnte ihm doch nicht auch noch bei seinem Engel in die Quere kommen. Wütend trat Draco gegen einen Koffer von Hermione. "Spinnst du?" schrie sie und sprang auf. Sie erblickte Harry und Ron und verließ, mit einem Blick, der hätte töten können, das Abteil.  
  
Faith hatte verloren am Gleis gestanden. Keiner hatte sie beachtet. Hilfesuchend hatte sie sich umgesehen, und dabei hatte sie diesen gutaussehenden, blonden Typ in einem der Abteile, entdeckt. Seine blauen Augen wanderten über ihren Körper, bevor sie ihre eigenen Augen trafen. Sie starrten sich sekundenlang an, erst als ein schwarzhaariger Junge auf sie zustürmte, wand er wütend seinen Blick von ihr ab. Im Schlepptau hatte der schwarzhaarige einen rothaarigen, der sie lüstern ansah. "Hey ich bin Harry und das ist Ron," stellte er sich freundlich vor. Seine Brille war ihm von der Nase gerutscht und er schob sie schnell zurück auf ihren Platz. "Hallo," sagte Faith abwesend und sah wieder zum Abteilfenster. "Du bist neu hier, richtig?" fragte Ron neugierig. Nein wie kam er denn auf die Idee? Faith verdrehte die Augen. "Ron hast du sie in den letzten 6 Jahren in Hogwarts gesehen?" Harry sah seinen besten Freund verständnislos an. Faith dachte nach, sie war immer die Neue, jedes Jahr eine andere Schule, jedes Jahr die selben Probleme. Warum auch wurde ihr Vater so oft versetzt? "Harry, Ron!" Ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter kam aus dem Zug gestürmt. "Hermione!" Harry hob sie hoch und drückte sie an sich. "Schön dich wiederzusehen, wie waren deinen Ferien?" Ron plapperte munter drauflos und begrüßte Hermione ebenfalls. Faith sah die drei nachdenklich an. Wie gerne hätte sie auch jedes Jahr jemanden, der sie so begrüßte. "Du bist sicher Faith," sagte Hermione und gab ihr die Hand. "Umm... ja bin ich!" "Mione woher weißt du das schon wieder?" Ron sah sie erstaunt an. "Für irgendetwas muss das Schulsprecherdasein ja gut sein!" "Schulsprecherin?" Harry und Ron sahen sie mit offenen Mündern an, Faith hätte beinah laut los gelacht. "Glückwunsch!" Wieder wurde Hermione umarmt. "Und wer ist Schulsprecher?" fragte Harry, kratze sich am Kopf und sah sichtlich enttäuscht aus, dass er es nicht war. "Draco Malfoy, wer sonst?" Finster sah sie genau zu dem Abteilfenster, wo Faith einige Minuten zuvor den gutaussehenden Typen gesehen hatte. Ihr Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen, als sie seinen Namen hörte. "Mione, wenn er dir etwas tut, du weißt ja... wir treten ihm in seinen Slytherinarsch." "Ja Ron ich weiß, aber jetzt sollten wir einsteigen. Los helft Faith bei ihrem Gepäck," befahl Hermione und ging zum Zug zurück. Ron und Harry folgten ihr, in der Tür drehte sich Harry um und sah zu Faith. "Kommst du?" Faith sah auf, sie war froh so schnell Anschluss gefunden zu haben, nur mit Ron würde sie wohl noch Probleme bekommen.  
  
Draco konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Er sah zu, wie die vier einstiegen, keine Minute später stürmte Hermione an seinem Abteil vorbei, dicht hinter ihr Ron und Harry. Doch wo war sie? Gerade als er nachsehen wollte tauchte sie in der Tür seines Abteils auf. "Hallo!" Sie grinste ihn an. "Hey!" Draco versuchte so cool wie möglich zu sein. "Ich bin Faith," stellte sie sich von alleine vor. "Ich bin..." "Draco Malfoy!" Draco sah sie erstaunt an. Sein Ruf eilte ihm also voraus. "Woher..." "Hermione hat dich erwähnt," wieder unterbrach sie ihn. Verdammt, Draco sah all seine Chance schwinden. "Sie scheinen dich nicht sonderlich zu mögen." Faith starrte ihn mit durchdringen Augen an. Draco war durch das Jahrelange Quidditch spielen seht gut gebaut, unter seinem schwarzen Shirt konnte sie den Sixpack erahnen. Er war einen ganzen Kopf größer als sie und seine Haare hatte er wie ein Muggel hochgegelt. Auch Farbe hatte seine sonst so blasse Haut über den Sommer bekommen. Faith versuchte ihn mit einem Schauspieler zu vergleichen. Doch weder Leonardo DiCaprio noch Brad Pitt passte. Draco war etwas einzigartiges. Seine ganze Haltung verriet jedoch, das er wusste wie er auf Frauen wirkte und das machte Faith ärgerlich. "Faith kommst du?" hörten beide Ron fragen und kurz darauf tauchte Weasley auch schon beim Abteil auf. Angewidert sah er Draco an. Faith verdrehte bei Rons Auftauchen die Augen und Draco konnte sich das lachen kaum verkneifen. "Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder, Draco!" Oh Gott wie sie meinen Namen gesagt hat, hat je eine Frau meinen Namen so gesagt? Draco konnte sich nicht entsinnen. Keine hatte es je geschafft ihn nur durch das Sagen seines Namens, ihn so zu erregen. Verzweifelt ließ er sich in den Sitz fallen. Das würde ein Jahr werden.  
  
Zufrieden folgte Faith Ron. Sie konnte Dracos Gesicht nicht vergessen und vor allem nicht die Reaktion als sie sich verabschiedet hatte. Sie ahnte, nein sie wusste, das er hart geworden war, sie hatte es gesehen. Faith kichert und Ron drehte sich abrupt um. "Alles in Ordnung?" "Sicher!" Faith schob sich an ihm vorbei und betrat das Abteil in dem schon Harry und Hermione saßen. Sie setzte sich an den freien Fensterplatz und starrte raus. Der Zug fuhr los und sie sah Häuser, Büsche und Bäume an sich vorbeiziehen. Etwas gelangweilt hörte sie den Gesprächen von den drein zu, und gab ab und zu eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen. Das Abteil wurde ab und an von Klassenkameraden besucht und so fand Faith schnell heraus, das Harry der Harry Potter war, doch sie machte sich nichts draus, was Harry erleichtert feststellte. Faith wurde nur langsam ärgerlich das Ron sie die ganze Zeit angaffte. Lieber wär es ihr gewesen, es wären Dracos Blicke die so über ihren Körper wanderten. Hermione hatte Faith über Draco aufgeklärt, doch sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen das er so böse war, wie sie sagten. Sie wollte sich lieber ein eigenes Bild von ihm machen. 


	2. Good or Evil?

2. Good or Evil?  
  
Es war schon lange dunkel, als sie Hogwarts erreichten. Draco hatte wieder Hoffnung, denn als er aus dem Zug gestiegen war, hatte Faith ihn angesehen und dann zugewunken, bevor Hermione sie weiter gezogen hatte. Im Schloss angekommen gab es die übliche Begrüßung von Professor Dumbledore, danach ging es in den Speisesaal, wo es ein üppiges Essen gab. Faith sowie auch Draco stocherten gelangweilt in ihrem Essen rum. Hermione hatte Faith mit an den Tisch der Gryffindor genommen, doch Faith schien mehr am Tisch der Slytherin interessiert, immer wieder ertappte sie sich dabei zu Draco zu sehen. Auch er sah auffallend häufig zu ihr rüber. Nachdem das Essen beendet war, kam eine hektische Professorin McGonagall auf Faith zugerast. "Faith Fairy-Tale?" "Ja?" Faith sah auf. "Es tut mir außerordentlich leid, dass ich sie am Bahnhof nicht schon begrüßt habe. Aber wie ich sehe haben sie ja schon Anschluss gefunden." McGonagall sah zu Harry, Ron und Hermione. "Ja die drei waren so nett sich meiner anzunehmen," sagte Faith schnell. "20 Punkte für Gryffindor!" Die alte Professorin überlegte kurz. "Wenn ihr euch schon so freundlich um Miss Fairy-Tale gekümmert habt, dann wird sie auch dem Gryffindorturm zugeteilt!" Ohne auf einen Antwort zu warten, rauschte sie davon. Draco hatte einige Meter entfernt gestanden und jegliche Farbe wisch, aus seinem ohnehin schon so blassem Gesicht, als er hörte in welches Haus Faith kam. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein, hatte sich echt alles gegen ihn verschworen? Am liebsten würde er den nächstbesten in eine Kröte verwandeln. "Draco?" Zum fünften Mal sagte Goyle nun schon seinen Namen, doch er reagierte garnicht. "Malfoy, hallo?" Wild fuchtelte er vor dem Gesicht seines Gefährten rum. "WAAAS?" Böse funkelte Draco ihn an, weil er ihm im Blickfeld stand. "Komm, Snape wartet schon bei den Verliesen auf uns!" Goyle versuchte Draco zu beruhigen. "Auf EUCH nicht auf mich du Hornochse! Ich bin Schulsprecher..." sagte Draco kühl, dann ging er davon. Als er die Treppe in der Eingangshalle fast erreicht hatte, spürte er Blicke auf seinem Rücken. Das war eigentlich nichts Neues für ihn, doch diesmal wünschte er sich, dass es Faiths war, die ihm nachsah. Langsam sah drehte er seinen Kopf. Ihre Augen bohrten sich in seine. Er lächelte sie kurz an und führte dann seinen Weg zum Turm der Schulsprecher fort. Er blieb vor dem großen Bild, mit einem wundervollen Wasserfall stehen. Eine kleine Elfe flog durch das Bild, mit dünnem Stimmchen fragte sie nach dem Passwort. "Wackelpudding," murmelte Draco und schon schwang das Bild zur Seite. Im Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraums brannte eine Feuer. Er dachte immer noch über das, für seine Begriffe, doch recht schwachsinnige Passwort nach, als er Stimmen auf dem Flur hörte. Er wollte sich nicht schon wieder mit Hermione streiten, ihm war jetzt nicht danach und deshalb machte er sich direkt auf den Weg in sein neues Zimmer.  
  
Derweil folgte Faith Harry und Ron durch die endlosen Gänge des alten Schlosses. "Du kannst dir mit Lavender Brown und Pavarati Patil das Zimmer teilen oder mit Rons Schwester Ginny, sie ist ein Jahr jünger als wir und meine Freundin," informierte Harry sie. Faith fing an zu schmollen. Kann ich mir nicht einfach ein Zimmer mit Draco teilen, dachte sie und bei dem Gedanken daran musste sie grinsen. Ron fing an sie unaufhaltsam zu zulabbern, wie nett seine Schwester wäre. "Harry ich bin echt müde, kannst du mir das Zimmer zeigen, ich werde mich dann bei Ginny einquartieren!" Faith täuschte eine Gähnen vor. "Sicher!" Sie standen mittlerweile vor dem Bild mit der fetten Lady und schnell sagte Harry das Passwort. Im Gemeinschaftsraum nahm er die rechte Treppe und Faith folgte ihm. "Hier die Tür." "Danke Harry!" Faith wollte die Türe öffnen als Harry sie sanft an der Schulter festhielt. Faith zuckte verängstigt zusammen, doch fasste sich schnell wieder. "Faith hör zu... ich weiß nicht warum du hier bist, du redest ja nicht besonders viel, aber bitte, halt dich von Draco Malfoy fern... er ist wirklich gefährlich!" Besorgt sah Harry sie an. "Harry es ist ja echt süß wie besorgt ihr seid, aber bitte misch dich nicht in mein Leben ein. Ich würde mir ganz gerne ein eigenes Bild von Draco machen. Ich würde gern mit eich befreundet sein, aber ich lasse mir nicht verbieten mit wem ich mich abgebe. Also bitte sag mir nicht wer gut oder böse ist!" Faith sah Harry direkt in die Augen. "Achso und warum ich hier bin ist einfach, mein Vater wurde nach England versetzt und ich musste natürlich deshalb die Schule wieder einmal wechseln, was aber nichts Neues für mich ist. Und ich werde auch mehr sprechen, versprochen, heute war ein anstrengender Tag für mich, alles war neu und deshalb war ich so stumm." Faith öffnete die Tür, trat ein und schloss sie ohne ein weiteres Wort. Erstaunt sah Harry ihr nach. Irgendwie hatte sie recht, aber wie konnte man daran glauben das Draco Malfoy gut war? Harry schüttelte den kopf. Er kannte Draco nun 6 Jahre und nie hatte dieser etwas Gutes getan, außer es war von persönlichem Nutzen gewesen. Harry machte sich auf den Weg zu Ron, sie spielten noch eine Runde Zaubererschach bevor sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwanden. 


	3. Partner

3. Partner  
  
Die ersten Wochen vergingen schnell. Draco und Faith sahen sich täglich während des gemeinsamen Zaubertrankunterricht und auch der Unterricht Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Mächte, hatte Gryffindor und Slytherin zusammen. Sie hatten kaum miteinander gesprochen, da entweder Harry, Ron, Hermione oder ein anderer aus Faith Haus um sie schwirrte oder Draco hatte jemanden bei sich. Faith war von Rons Gegenwart sichtlich angenervt. Er wich ihr fast nie von der Seite.  
  
Draco saß gelangweilt im Zaubertränkeunterricht, sein Blick wanderte durch die Klasse. Verzweifelt und wütende versuchte Snape Longbottom zu erklären, das man Einhornhaare und Drachenblut nicht so ohne weiteres mischen darf. "Was haben sie eigentlich in den letzten 6 Jahren hier gelernt?" schrie der Professor aufgebracht. Draco nutze diesen Ärger um einen Blick auf Faith zu werfen, sie kaute auf ihrem Federkiel rum und sah gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. Ihr Umhang war verrutscht und Draco hatte volle Sicht auf ihre langen, braun gebrannten Beine, die untere einem viel zu kurzen Rock hervorragten. Nervös leckte sich Draco die Lippen, wie gern würde er seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten lassen, ihn vor Erregung erzittern lassen? "Mr Malfoy könnten sie ihren Blick von Miss Fairy-Tales Beinen abwenden und zu mir an die Tafel gucken, und sie Miss Fairy-Tale hätten sie bitte die Güte ihren Umhang zurichten, bevor meine ganze männliche Belegschaft anfängt zu sabbern?" "Ja Sir!" Faith zog ihren Umhang zurecht und sah kurz zu Draco. Dieser hatte rote Wange bekommen und versuchte konzentriert auf Snape zugucken, der schon wieder versuchte seinen Schülern etwas zu erklären. "Also, im letzten Jahr, bekommen sie neue Laborpartner und mehrer Projekte, die zusammen bearbeitet werden müssen, am Ende des Jahres gibt es dazu eine Gesamtnote, die mit zu der Abschlussprüfung gezählt wird. So sehr ich auch dagegen bin, ich MUSS immer einen Schüler aus Slytherin und Gryffindor zusammen tun!" Ein Raunen und Stöhnen ging durch die Klasse. "RUHE!" Snape überblickte seine Schüler. Er ertappte Draco dabei, wie er schon wieder zu Faith starrte. "Patil und Goyle, Brown und Crabbe...." So ging es eine ganze Weile, bis nur noch Pansy, Ron, Draco und Faith über waren. Draco warf dem Hauslehrer flehende Blicke zu. Snape musste unweigerlich lächeln. Wäre er jünger würde er sicher selber an Faith Interesse zeigen, doch schon allein sein Beruf ließ dies nicht zu. "Mr Weasley und Miss Parkinson..." Pansy schrie auf. "Professor Snape das können sie..." "RUHE!", donnerte Snape und drehte sich zu Draco. "Mr Malfoy, sie werden mit Miss Fairy-Tale zusammenarbeiten. Und ich wünsche mir, dass sie sich auch sonst ihrer annehmen und ihr sie Schule zeigen." Er nickte ihm zu. "Ja Sir, gerne Sir!" Draco sah sich in der Klasse um, alle sahen ihn verwundert an, nur Faith grinste. "So nachdem dies geklärt ist, nehmen sie bitte die Plätze neben ihren neuen Partnern ein." Snape klatschte in die Hände und suchte einige Papier zusammen.  
  
Da Goyle und Pavarati zusammenarbeiten sollten, und sie die Tischnachbarin von Faith war, stand Draco auf und ging zu dem Tisch der beiden. "Pavarati können wir bitte die Plätze tauschen?" Pavarati sah Draco mit großen, verstörten Augen an. Hatte er tatsächlich Bitte gesagt und sie beim Vornamen genannt? "J... ja... sicher!" stotterte sie und stand auf. "Hey Faith!" Gekonnt setzte Draco sich neben sie. "Hallo Draco!" Da war es wieder, das Ziehen zwischen seinen Beinen, was sie auslöste, wenn sie mit ihm sprach. Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich um den Federkiel und ihre Zunge schoss hervor. Sag noch etwas, nur ein weiteres Wort. Verträumt sah sie ihn an, doch sie sagte nichts mehr. "Für heute ist der Unterricht beendet," damit zerstörte Snape Dracos Traum, von einem längeren Gespräch mit Faith. Faith stand auf und kramte ihre Sachen zusammen, bevor sie sich an Draco vorbeidrängte. "Wir sehen uns morgen!", sagte sie noch, bevor sie zu Hermione ging. Er sah ihr nach und schluckte als sie ihre Hüften so aufreizend bewegte. "Draco..." Pansy tippte ihm auf die Schulter und er drehte sie abrupt um. "WAS willst du?", giftete er sie an. "Die frage ist was willst du?" Sie deutete auf seine sichtliche Erregung, schnell zog Draco seinen Umhang zu. "Geht dich nichts an Pansy, lass mich in Ruhe..." "Ich könnte dir helfen, das Problem loszuwerden!" Sie drängte sich an ihn und versuchte ihn zu küssen. Faith drehte sich noch mal um und sah wie Pansy gerade im Begriff war Draco zuküssen. Ungewollt schluckte Faith, warum ging ich das bitte so nahe. Es war nur Draco. "LASS ES PANSY!", schrie dieser in dem Moment und stieß Pansy unsanft von sich. "A... aber...", jammerte diese. "Aus dem Weg!" Draco drehte sich um und stürmte zur Tür. Fast angekommen, stieß er, in seinem Anfall von Wut an Faith. Diese schwankte, doch bevor sie fiel, hatten sie zwar starke Arme gepackt. Sie sah auf und starrte in Dracos Gesicht. "Sorry!" Er ließ sie los und rannte aus der Klasse. Faith schloss kurz ihre Augen und holte tief Luft. "Was hat Malfoy bloß?" fragte Harry, als er zu Hermione und Faith trat, natürlich mit Ron im Schlepptau. "Hat er dir was getan?", fragte er Faith direkt aufgebracht. "Nein hat er nicht, falls es dir entfallen ist, er hat mir geholfen!" Faith machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging davon. Sie hörte Ron noch murmeln, "Ja, nachdem er dich fast umgerannt hatte..." 


	4. Geheimnisse

4. Geheimnisse  
  
Hermione rannte hinter Faith her, sie hatte schon fast die große Halle erreicht. "Faith warte bitte!" Faith blieb tatsächlich stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. "Müsst ihr immer so tun, als wäre er der bösartigste Schüler der Schule?" fragte sie, als Hermione sie erreichte. "Faith er ist es..." Sie verstummte als sie Faith strafenden Blick sah. "Er ist vielleicht jetzt noch nett und freundlich zu dir, aber sobald er weiß, was du bist, wird er dich verachten, genau wie mich..." Faith wusste auf was Hermione anspielte. Auf ihren alten Schulen, war es das gleiche gewesen, immer gab es jemanden der ihre Abstammung verachtete. "Was kann ich dafür, dass ich nur ein..." Sie sah gedankenverloren, an Hermione, vorbei ins Leere. Faith hasste das Wort. "das ich nicht reinblütig bin, sondern nur ein..." Beide seufzten. Es schweißte sie ungemein zusammen. "Faith, wir können nichts dafür das wir nur Schlammblüter sind, doch Draco Malfoy und ganz Slytherin, sind gegen uns, da kann man sich auf den Kopf stellen, er wird in dir nie mehr sehen!" Freundschaftlich legte Hermione ihr den Arme um die Schulter. Faith hatte ihr das Geheimnis schon am zweiten Schultag anvertraut, da Hermione von Goyle Schlammblut genannt worden war. Man hatte ihr damit die Hoffnung genommen, das es vielleicht an einer Schule mal nicht so sein würde, doch es war immer wieder das selbe, egal welches Land, immer wurde man dafür verachtet und wie Dreck von einigen behandelt.  
  
"Aber eins muss ich zugeben...", Hermione war mit Faith am Arm Richtung Speisesaal gegangen, " er ist schon recht sexy!" "Wer?" Verwirrst sah Faith ihre neue Freundin an und sah sich dann um. "Na Draco!" Hermione zwinkerte ihr zu. "Ohh ja!" seufzte Faith und lächelte dann. "Falls er nicht rausbekommt was du bist, und das wünsch ich mir echt für dich... dann pass bitte trotzdem auf!" Hermione deutet auf drei Huffelpuffschülerinnen, der 5. Klasse. "Siehst du die drei? Draco hat mit allen dreien geschlafen und sie danach abserviert wie heiße Kartoffeln. Sie sind nicht seine einzigen Opfer, sein Ruf als Casanova eilt ihm voraus, trotzdem gehen alle mit ihm ins Bett, er macht das schon seit der 5. Klasse Ich möchte ihm ja echt nichts unterstellen..." Faith fing an zu lachen. "Willst du wohl Mione... aber red weiter!" "Er hatte sicher in den letzten 2 Jahren 25-30 Mädchen flachgelegt!" "Ein Mann mit Erfahrung!" Faith fing an zu grinsen. "Was?" Erstaunt drehte Hermione ihren Kopf zu ihr. "Mione, denkst du etwa ich hätte noch nie Sex gehabt? Ich glaube fast ich kann Mr Malfoy die Stirn bieten, wenn es um Bettgeschichten geht!" "Ich versteh nicht ganz!" Etwas beschämt sah Hermione zu Boden. Faith lachte leise. "Mione, wenn man wie ich jährlich die Schule wechseln musste, tut man sich schwer Freunde zu finden, doch mit Sex findet man sie schneller. Und wenn man wie ich nicht reinblütig ist..." "Oh!" unterbrach Hermione sie und sah zu Boden. "Was ist los Mione?" Besorgt sah Faith sie an. "Nichts!" Hermione wurde rot im Gesicht. "Bist du etwa noch..." Betrübt nickte Hermione. "Mit wem auch? Ich war einmal mit Viktor Krum aus... dann eine zeit lang mit Harry zusammen und Ron beachtet mich garnicht, er hat ja nur noch Augen für dich!" "Ich wünschte es wäre nicht so!", sagte Faith schnell. "Mione wir werden das ändern, ich werde dafür sorgen das er dich beachtet!" Faith kam eine Idee, wenn Ron sich in Hermione verlieben würde, hätte sie selber endlich ihre Ruhe. "Und wie gedenkst du dies zu ändern?" "Mein Geheimnis, kann ich nach dem Essen zu dir kommen?" "Sicher geht das!" "Gut und jetzt komm!" Faith zog sie am Arm in den Speisesaal und drückte sie dann auf den Platz neben Ron, sie selber setzte sich neben Neville.  
  
Während des Essens sah Draco zum Gryffindortisch. Faith diskutierte gerade mit Ginny die neuen Winterfarben, als sie seinen Blick spürte. Sie sah auf und lächelte ihn vielversprechend an. Unbewusst lächelte er zurück, was Pansys Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Sie sah sich um und suchte die Person, die ihren Draco so zum lächeln brachte. "Draco Darling, bist du in Ordnung!" fragte sie mit schriller Stimme. Ein strafender Blick traf sie. "Hab ich mich eben nicht deutlich ausgedrückt?" fragte Draco ärgerlich. Als er wieder zu Faith sah, war sie schon mit Hermione verschwunden. Entnervt stand er auf und verschwand.  
  
In Mitten eines Berges von Klamotten, saßen Hermione und Faith einige Minuten später im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher. "Mione probier diesen hier mal an!" Faith hielt einen roten Minirock hoch. "Umm, denkst du nicht er ist etwas zu... gewagt?" Faith lachte. "Willst du Ron oder nicht?" Etwas verschüchtert nickte Hermione. "Dann kämpf endlich mit den Waffen einer Frau und zieh den Rock an!" Faith warf ihr den Rock zu und wühlte sich weiter durch ihre Sachen. "Okay warte hier!" Geschickt stand Hermione auf und ging Richtung Badezimmer. Kaum war sie verschwunden kam sie auch schon wieder rausgeschossen. "Verdammt, ich hab das Treffen mit Professor McGonagall vergessen!" Hektisch sah sie auf die Uhr. "Dann geh, ich warte hier so lange, wenn du nichts dagegen hast!" "Nein hab ich nicht!" Und schon war Hermione durch die Türe verschwunden.  
  
Draco sah Hermione den Gang runtereilen. Sehr gut, dachte er, dann war er alleine und musste sich nicht schon wieder mit ihr Streiten. Verständnislos schüttelte er den Kopf. Warum verstand sich Faith bloß so gut mit einem Schlammblut? Er murmelte das Passwort und betrat leise den Gemeinschaftraum. Seine Augen erhellten sich, als er Faith auf dem weißen Sofa sitzen sah. Ohne etwas zu sagen setzte er sich neben sie. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, fing sich aber wieder, als sie sah das es nur Draco war. "Hi!" sagte sie und zupfte an ihrem Rock rum. Draco schluckte und sah schnell ins Feuer. "Hey!" "Ich warte nur auf Mione, ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen!" sagte sie ohne das er gefragt hatte, warum sie hier war. "Ich hab nichts dagegen, vielleicht können wir solange schon mal über unser Projekt reden, das Schlammblut wird ja wohl eine Weile weg sein!" Geschockt sah Faith Draco an. "Langsam fang ich an sie zu verstehen!" Schnell sah sie weg, damit er nicht sah wie gekränkt sie war. "Was? Wie? Wenn?" "Harry, Hermione und Ron. Langsam wird es offensichtlich warum sie dich nicht mögen..." Sie seufzte und sprach weiter. "Du beurteilst wohl Menschen immer von ihrer Abstammung! Das ist echt Schade Draco, du weißt nicht was du verpasst, würdest du deinen Stolz vergessen, würdest du eine Menge interessanter Leute kennenlernen." Faith stand auf und ging Richtung Ausgang. Verwirrt sah Draco ihr nach. Er verstand nicht was ihr Problem war. "Faith warte bitte!" Langsam drehte sie sich um. "Warum Draco? Damit du mich auch Schlammblut nennst? Nein danke!" "Warum sollte ich dich so nennen!" Faith lachte. "Ich dachte du bist schlauer!" sagte sie enttäuscht, sie ging und ließ einen mehr als verwirrten Draco zurück. Wollte sie ihm etwa damit sagen, das ihre Eltern Muggel waren? Das konnte doch nicht sein, sie war so... so perfekt. Faith irrte derweil durchs Schloss, nun da es raus war, würde das Jahr ein Spießrutenlauf. Seelisch bereitete sie sich schon einmal darauf vor. Würden erst mal Dracos Freunden davon wissen, konnte sie sich auf etwas gefasst machen, sie war sich sicher. Warum war bloß immer alles so kompliziert? Seufzend erreichte sie schließlich ihr Zimmer und schmiss sich aufs Bett, um etwas zu schlafen. 


	5. Schlaf auf Schlag

5. Schlag auf Schlag  
  
Am nächsten Tag setzte Faith sich schweigend neben Draco. Sie fühlte sich unwohl in ihrer Haut und traute sich nicht ihn anzusehen. Sie sprachen nur mit einander wenn es nötig war, beide waren mit ihren Gedanken ganz wo anders. Faith dachte gerade darüber nach ob Draco es schon weiter erzählt hatte, als seine Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. "Faith..." Er stieß sie unsanft an und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, das Glas, welches sie hielt knallte auf den Boden und ihr sonst so braunes Gesicht wurde weißer als Dracos Haut. "Hey alles okay mit dir?" Besorgt sah er sie an. "Etwas schlecht..." nuschelte sie und bückte sich um die Scherben aufzuheben. "Soll ich dich in den Krankenflügel bringen?" Draco beugte sich zu ihr und sein Atmen streifte ihren Hals. "Nein es geht schon!" Fast stieß sie nun noch den Tisch um. "Sicher?" "JA!" sagte Faith etwas zu laut und alle sahen sie an. Nach dem Zwischenfall und Tadel von Snape arbeiten sie weiter. Am Ende der Stunden packte Faith hastig ihre Tasche ein und wollte gehen als Draco sie festhielt. "Was willst du?" Verschreckt sah sie ihn an. Wollte er sie jetzt vor der ganzen Klasse bloßstellen? "Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob wir uns nach dem Abendessen im Astronomieturm treffen können um den Zaubertrank zu beenden?" Er hatte ihren verschreckten Blick gesehen, er wollte nicht das sie Angst vor ihm hatte, alle nur Faith nicht. Faith hatte sich wieder gefasst und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, nichts böses spiegelte sich in ihnen. "Okay um 9, ich muss jetzt los!" Sie deutete zu der wartenden Hermione und befreite ihren Arm aus seiner Umklammerung. Sie rannte schnell zu Hermione und gemeinsam verließen sie das Klassenzimmer.  
  
Der Tag verging nur schleppen und Draco konnte es kaum erwarten das es neun wurde. Er war sogar extra 20 Minuten früher im Turm. Als Faith auftauchte hatte er überall Kerzen aufgestellt, damit sie genug Licht hatten. "Ich war noch in der Bücherei und hab Infomaterial besorgt!" Sie schmiss zwei Bücher auf den Tisch und ihren Umhang hing sie über einen Stuhl. Draco starrte sie an. Sie trug einen engen, roten, kurzen Rollkragenpullover und dazu einen weißen Rock mit passenden Stiefel, in denen ihre Beinen noch länger aussahen. "Bist du wirklich ein Schlammblut?" rutschte es ihm raus. Wütend funkelte Faith ihn an. "Ja bin ich! Anscheinend ist das für dich der Untergang der Welt und macht mich zu einem schlechten Menschen oder zu einer schlechten Hexe. Ich hab es mir NICHT ausgesucht. Es ist schon nicht leicht jedes Jahr die Schule zu wechseln, und wenn man dann noch ein "Schlammblut" ist, macht es alles noch schwere neue Freunde zu finden. Und Leute wie DU machen einem überall das Leben zur Hölle!" Sie war Richtung Tür marschiert. "Ich werde wieder gehen, denn ich bin nicht hier um mit die meine Abstammung zuklären Malfoy!" Sie sah ihn verachtend an und Draco war verletzt. Warum bitte verletzte es ihn, wenn sie ihn Malfoy nannte? Faith drückte die Türklinge runter, doch Draco war mit zwei langen Schritten bei ihr. Er legte ihr die hand auf die Schultern, und Faith spürte die Kälte seiner Hände durch den Pullover. "Faith warte bitte!" Er sah auf sie hinab. "Nein Draco ich werde gehen, diesmal hilft auch kein kurzer Rock..." Das Letzte sagte sie unbewusst. "Was?" Nun wurde ihr bewusst was sie gesagt hatte und errötete. "Wie denkst du kann man gut überspielen ein Schlammblut zu sein?" Draco zuckte mit der Schulter. "Ganz einfach, vögel jeden der an der Schule wichtig ist. Aber ich werde mich in meinem letzten Jahr nicht nochmal auf das Niveau herablassen. Die Erniedrigung will ich mir ersparen!" Tränen liefen durch ihr hübsches Gesicht. Draco bekam ungewollt Mitleid mit ihr. Ja er hatte tatsächlich Mitleid. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung wie schwer es war nicht aus einer reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie zukommen und sein Vater hatte ihm, seitdem er denken kann, eingetrichtert das Muggel nichts wert sind und Muggel die zaubern können eben so wenig. Faith hatte tatsächlich ihren Körper verkauft um von allen akzeptiert zu werden. Draco war vielleicht die meiste Zeit seines Lebens unmenschlich gewesen, doch jetzt wo er Faith weinen sah, übermannten ihn seine eigenen Gefühle und er nahm sie in seine starken und schützenden Arme. "Ich versteh nur nicht wie man so perfekt sein kann!" flüsterte er leise und Faith lachte. "Mione lernt wie eine Besessene und ich hab Glück das Gott mir diesen Körper gab!" Genau dieser Körper machte Draco so wahnsinnig. Er nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und drückte sie noch näher an sich. Faith spürte seine wachsende Erregung und stieß ihn angewidert weg. "Sprichst du meine Sprach nicht? Ich sagte ich erniedrige mich nie wieder so, egal wer du bist!" Wutentbrannt riss sie die Türe auf und rannte die Treppe runter. Sie ließ Draco allein und dieser verfluchte, das Eigenleben von einigen Körperteilen.  
  
Tränenüberströmt rannte Faith die Korridore der Schule entlang bis sie schließlich in jemanden knallte. Sie fiel um und ihr Tascheninhalt verteilte sich auf dem Boden, sie sah auf und sah in Rons Gesicht. "Bist du okay?" fragte er besorgt. "Jaja!" Faith sprang auf und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. Dabei beugte sie sich soweit nach vorne, das Ron einen Blick auf ihren Tanga werfen konnte. Ohne das er wusste was er tat, packte er sie und drehte sie zu sich um. Er küsste sie hart und rau. "Ron lass das!" Faith schlug ihm ins Gesicht. "Warum? Ich hab dein Gespräch mit Hermione gehört, sei einfach etwas nett zu mir und andere werden nett zu dir sein!" Faith wusste das Ron etwas für sie übrig hatte, doch das er soweit ging, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Unsanft drückte er sie gegen die Wand und versuchte sie noch einmal zu küssen. "Ron Nimm deine Finger da weg!" Faith versuchte sich zu befreien, doch Ron war zu stark. Draco suchte Faith überall. Er wollte mit ihr reden und sie hatte bei ihrer Fluch, ihren Umhang vergessen. Er hatte schon aufgegeben sie zu finden und war auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Zimmer, als er sie schreien hörte. Er bog um die Ecke und sah wie Ron Faith gegen die Wand drückte und küsste. "Weasley nimm deinen dreckigen Finger von ihr!" Ron sah zu Draco. "Malfoy! Warum sollte es dich interessieren was ich mit einem Schlammblut mache?" Ron wand sich wieder zu Faith und küsste sie wieder. Tränen durchweichten ihr Gesicht und sie zitterte unaufhörlich. "Ron bitte lass es!" wimmerte sie. Ron grinste sie nur an und setzte zu einem erneuten Kuss an, als zwei starke Hände ihn packten und wegrissen. Er fiel gegen die Wand. "Ich hab die gesagt nimm deine verlausten Finger von Faith!" Draco sah vernichtend auf Ron herab. Faith rutschte derweil an der Wand runter. Ihre Beine waren zu schwach um sie weiter zu halten. Draco kniete sich neben sie. "Bist du okay?" fragte er. Erst nickte sie, doch schnell kam sie zur Besinnung und schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf. Ron war aufgestanden und versuchte Draco von hinten anzugreifen, doch er kam ihm zuvor und sprang auf. Er schlug Ron in Gesicht und dieser fiel wieder gegen die Wand. Ein dumpfes Geräusch war zuhören. "Bewusstlos!" sagte Draco nur und nahm dann seinen Zauberstab heraus. Mit einem Zauberspruch füllte er Faith Tasche, dann hob er sich hoch und trug sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher. 


	6. Rebellion

6. Rebellion  
  
Draco setzte die verstörte Faith auf die Couch und hetzte dann zur Schulküche um ihr etwas Tee zu besorgen. Als er wenig später wiederkam schlief sie unruhig. Er wusste nicht so recht was er tun sollte, Hermione war nicht da. Sie war sicher noch mit Potter unterwegs. Vielleicht würde sie auch wieder im Gryffindorturm schlafen, aber das wusste Draco halt nicht, wohin also mit Faith? Sein Zimmer war die einzige Möglichkeit, denn auf dem Sofa wollte er sie auf keinen Fall lassen, eher schlief er dort, als ihren zierlichen Körper auf diesem unbequemen Ding liegen zulassen. Sachte hob er sie hoch und trug sie in sein Zimmer. Faith schlug ihre Augen auf, gerade als Draco sie auf seinem Bett ablegte. "I.. Ich muss gehen!" Sie wollte aufspringen, doch er drückte sie sanft zurück in die Matratze. Verschreckt sah sie ihn an. Was hatte er mit ihr vor? Wollte er ihr etwa noch mehr physische Schmerzen zufügen? "Faith bleib liegen. Ich will dir nichts tun, versprochen!" Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, was Draco überhaupt nicht gefielt. "Hier komm, zieh den Pullover an!" Er zog unter einem seiner Kissen einen langen, Pullover hervor. Vorsichtig setzte Faith sich auf und sah sich um. Sie saß auf einem großen Himmelbett aus Mahagoniholz mit schwarzem Baldachin und Vorhängen, die von silbernen Schnüren zusammengehalten wurden. Die Kissen und das Plumeau waren mit moosgrünem Satin bezogen. "Danke!", wisperte sie. Ohne zu überlegen zog sie ihren Pullover aus, um dann kurz nur in einem schwarzen BH vor Draco zu sitzen. Als ihr dies bewusst wurde, färbten sich ihre Wangen dunkelrot. Draco drehte sich um, doch nicht bevor er noch einen letzten Blick auf ihren vollkommenen Körper warf. Schnell zog sie den Pullover über, und zog ihren Rock auch direkt aus, da ihr der Pullover eh bis zu den Knien reichte.  
  
Aufeinmal hörte Draco sie lachen. Draco drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr um. "Was ist?" "Sorry... haha... aber ist das nicht dämlich?" "Was?" Draco wusste garnicht wovon sie sprach. "Du verabscheust Muggel und Hexen und Hexer die von Muggel abstammen, doch du bist im Besitz von einem Adidaspullover und sogar einen Discman besitzt du. Achja nicht zu vergessen dein Haarstyling, hochgellen tun auch nur Muggel ihre Haare!" Sie strich ihm durchs Haar. Es war erschrecken weich für einen Jungen. Draco beugte sich zu seinen Nachttisch und ließ seinen Discman in einer Schublade verschwinden. Es war ein Geschenk seiner Tante, aber das war eine andere Geschichte. "Draco ohne es böse zu meinen, du bist verdammt seltsam!" Schnell sah sie aus dem Fenster, denn sie erwartete einen bösen Blick von ihm, doch er fing ebenfalls an zu lachen. "Danke Faith! Aber weißt du was, du bist nicht viel besser..." "Nein?" Sie sah wieder zu ihm. Er hatte sanfte Gesichtszüge und seine Augen funkelten. "Du hast es echt nicht nötig dich so aufzustylen, du bist eine wunderschöne Frau auch ohne Mini und Make- Up... Dir trau ich zu einen Kartoffelsack zu tragen und dann noch alle Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu ziehen..." "Haha... ja sicher, weil es auch echt komisch ist einen Kartoffelsack zutragen!" "Faith das ist mein Ernst, sieh dich doch mal an!" Faith schloss die Augen kurz, dann starrte sie zum Fenster raus. Es war eine klare Vollmondnacht, sie liebte den Vollmond.  
  
Gewandt wie eine Katze stand sie auf und ging zu dem großen Fenster. "Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Ich meine, ich wusste das Ron sich zu mir hingezogen fühlt, aber das er..." Sie brach ab und schluchzte. Draco bekam just in dem Moment zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Gewissensbisse. Er war doch nicht viel besser oder? Also nicht das er sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte, wenn dann nur sein Körper. Immerhin war sie nicht reinblütig, aber störte ihn das wirklich? "Faith was eben im Turm passiert ist, tut mir aufrichtig leid!" Nu drehte er wohl ganz durch, er hatte sich entschuldigt bei einem Schlammblut. Sein Vater würde ihn dafür umbringen oder ähnliches? Faith drehte sich um. Unter den Augen war ihr Mascara verschmiert und mehr und mehr Tränen suchten sich den Weg durch ihr Gesicht. "Oh nein, bitte wein jetzt nicht, bitte, es tut mir doch leid!" Draco stand auf und nahm sie in den Arm. Er behielt etwas abstand zu ihrem Körper, damit nicht wieder das gleich wie im Astronomieturm geschah. "Ich sollte jetzt gehen!" schluchzte Faith. "Nein... ich... ich" Draco holte tief Luft. Was tat er hier? War das eine Rebellion gegen seinen Vater? Es schien ihm fast so. "... ich möchte nicht das du gehst..." Er sah ihren fragenden Blick. "Ron könnte dir doch auflauern!", log er schnell. "Warum interessiert dich das? Ich bin doch nur ein Schlammblut und dir kann egal sein was mit mir unreinem Wesen geschieht!" "Faith halt die Klappe!" Zornig sah er sie an. Wie lange wollte sie ihm das noch vorwerfen? "Warum Malfoy, wie lange willst du noch mit mir spielen? Du verabscheust uns doch? Wir sind deiner nicht würdig! Ron hätte mich ruhig vergewaltigen können, es hätte dir egal sein sollen, denn ich bin nur ein SCHLAMMBLUT!" Faith riss sich los, doch Draco packte sie am Arm. Ihre Augen weiteten sich mit Schrecken. "Was hast du jetzt vor? Da weiter machen wo Ron aufgehört hat? Komm hier, nimm mich? Ich bin eh nur Dreck in deinen Augen!" Trotz ihrer Worte hatte sie Angst das er es wirklich tat. "Faith hör auf, lass es, ich werde dich nicht anfassen!" Warum nicht Draco? Angst dir die Finger schmutzig zu machen?" Sie zitterte vor Wut und Angst. Draco gefiel ihre Wandlung nicht, ganz und garnicht. Er ließ ihren Arm gehen und ging einige Schritte zurück. "Geh..." Sie hatte ihn verletzt, ohne es zu wissen hatte Faith ihn mit jedem Wort verletzt. Faith sah es, sie sah seine Schmerzen und es tat ihr leid. "Draco es..." Sie ging auf ihn zu und strich durch sein Gesicht. "Ich sagte du sollst gehen Faith!" Was war bloß los mit ihm? Draco erkannte sich selber nicht mehr. "Es tut mir leid!" Sie rannte schnell zu Tür, kaum raus, schlug Draco sich gegen den Kopf. Ohne zu überlegen rannte er ihr nach.  
  
Faith wartete im Gemeinschaftsraum, sie saß auf dem Sofa und sah ihn mit großen, blauen Augen an. Etwas unsanft riss Draco sie hoch und drückte ihren zarten, zierlichen Körper an sich. Ihn überkam einen Lust, die er nicht kannte, es drängte ihn sie zu küssen. Adrenalin rauschte durch seine Adern und ließ seinen Plus rasen. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste ihre vollen, sinnlichen Lippen. Kaum das sich die Lippen berührten öffnete Faith ihren Mund und gewährte seiner Zunge eintritt. Jeder Winkel wurde von ihm berührt und Faith musste unwillkürlich stöhnen. Ihre Zunge umkreiste seine und berührte dann leicht seine Zungenspitze, nun war Draco an der reihe zu stöhnen. Während sie an seiner Unterlippe saugte, hob er sie hoch und trug sie zurück in seine Zimmer, dort legte er sie auf seine Bett ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Faith ließ ihre Hände seinen Rücken runterwandern, doch als sie sein Shirt ausziehen wollte, stoppte Draco abrupt den Kuss. "Nein Faith!" Mental schlug er sich gegen den Kopf. Er könnte sie jetzt ganz unverbindlich haben, doch er wollte nicht. "Hmm...", brummte Faith, sie war in einem Nebel aus Lust gefangen und alles was sie jetzt wollte, war Draco in sich, doch er weigerte sich. Noch nie hatte sich jemand geweigert mit ihr zu schlafen. Aufeinmal fand sie sich unattraktiv und hässlich. Eben noch hatte sein Köper doch noch ganz anders gesprochen. "Ist es weil ich..." "Nein Faith, nein!" Draco wusste was sie sagen wollte, doch das war nicht der Grund. "Wir müssen früh raus und deshalb sollten wir jetzt schlafen!" Er fing an sich auszuziehen, Faith kroch derweil unter die Decke, während sie immer noch an sich zweifelte.  
  
Draco legte sich neben Faith und schloss kurz seine Augen. Er hörte sie seufzen. "Was bedrückt dich?" fragte er, immer noch die Augen geschlossen. "Warum hast du mir geholfen? Du hättest auch einfach weitergehen können!" "Faith..." Draco drehte sich auf die Seite um sie anzusehen. "Ich mag das größte Arschloch der Schule sein, aber selbst mein Gewissen lässt es nicht zu, dass jemand vergewaltigt wird..." "Ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle..." "Sicher..." Draco musste grinsen. "Deshalb lag Ron auch fast auf dir?" "Taktik!" Faith blinzelte ihm zu. "Kann es... umm... Faith ist es möglich das es unter uns bleibt!" "Sicher, keine Sorge ich werde Schweigen wie ein grab und Ron wird auch nichts sagen, damit reißt er sich ja nur selber rein!" beruhigte ihn Faith. Draco zog an der Bettdecke, und da Faith in diese gehüllt war, rollte sie in seine Arme. "Sorry!" Sie wollte zurück an den Rand rutschen, doch Draco hielt sie fest. "Ist schon okay. Schlaf jetzt!" "Gute Nacht Draco!" Sie schloss ihre Augen und augenblicklich schlief sie ein. Draco sah sie noch lange an. Er hatte heute eine neue Seite an sich entdeckt, aber er wusste noch nicht ob das gut oder schlecht war. Er küsste ihre Stirn, zog sie noch enger an sich und schlief dann auch ein. 


	7. Mud

7. Mud  
  
Gegen 6 erwachte Faith in den Armen von Draco, die er schützend um sie gelegt hatte. Sie sah ihn an und lächelte. Jetzt wo er so schlief konnte man fast meinen er wäre ein Engel. Sie musste jetzt gehen und zwar noch bevor er erwachte. Langsam und vorsichtig befreite sie sich aus seinen Armen. Draco fing an zu grummeln. Wach jetzt bloß nicht auf, war ihr einziger Gedanke. Er drehte sich jedoch nur auf die andere Seit und schlief weiter. Erleichtert seufzte Faith auf. Ohne sich umzuziehen huschte sie über die Gängen zu nahen Gryffindorturm. Wie erwartet saß Ron in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin, aber er schlief zu Faith Erleichterung. Mit ihm wollte sie nichts mehr zu tun haben und erst recht nicht streiten. Schnell rannte sie die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hoch. Hermione lag in Faiths Bett, Ginny ebenfalls, sah fast so aus als hätten die beiden die lange gequatscht. Aus ihrem Kleiderschrank sucht sie sich einen neuen Rock, Bluse und den Pullover der zur Schuluniform gehört, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Dusche, wo sie lange Zeit drunter stand und überlegte was letzte Nacht geschehen war.  
  
Draco wurde 10 Minuten, nachdem Faith sein Zimmer verlassen hatte, wach. Seine Arme waren leer, Faith war weg. Schnell machte er aus, das auch ihre Sachen fehlten. Draco streckte sich und seufzte dann. Würde sie jedem erzählen, dass der bösartige Draco Malfoy so was wie ein Herz besaß? Bereute sie vielleicht den Kuss? Würde sie nochmal mit ihm reden? All diese Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf und eine Frage beschäftigte ihn wohl am meisten: Was war mit ihm los? Er beschloss erst einmal duschen zu gehen und danach würde er weiter sehen. Er war doch ein Malfoy solche Dinge durften ihn nicht verwirren.  
  
Als er Zeit für das Frühstück war verließ Draco sein Quartier. Im Speisesaal suchte er nach Faith, doch sie war noch nicht da, nur Ron starrte ihn finster an. Draco ging erhobene Hauptes an ihm vorbei und zischte leise: "Pass auf was du tust Wiesel!" Am Slytherintisch nahm er Platz und keine Sekunden später hing ihm Pansy am Hals. Unsanft stieß er sie von sich und motze sie an: "Pansy ich dreh dir den Hals um wenn du mich nicht endlich in Ruhe lässt!" Plötzliches Schweigen kam über den Tisch. Alle blickten Draco an. "WAS?" giftet er rum. Jeder wand sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu.  
  
Als Faith einige Minuten später mit Hermione an der Seite in den Saal kam, warf sie einen kurzen Blick zu Draco. Er war jedoch damit beschäftigt einen Erstklässler zurecht zuweißen und bekam es deshalb nicht mit. Hermione und sie setzten sich gegenüber von Ron und Harry. Ron starrte angespannt auf seinen Teller und vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt zu ihr. Erst als er bemerkte das Faith auffallend oft zu Draco sah, wurde er wieder wütend. Was bildete sie sich ein? Er war eine Slytherin und böse, sein Vater Todesser. Unter dem Tisch suchte er mit seinem Fuß nach ihrem Bein. Faith sah ihn warnend an als sie die kalten Lederstiefel an ihrem Schenkel spürte, doch Ron ließ ihn unbeirrt höher wandern, unter den Rock und weiter. Faith blick verriet alles, sie wollte ihn nur noch töten.  
  
Draco sah Faith Unbehaglichkeit und Rons teuflisches Grinsen. Unbewusst ballte Draco seine Hände zu Fäusten und donnerte sie auf den Tisch, just in dem Moment sprang Faith auf und schlug Ron mitten ins Gesicht, dann stürmte sie aus dem Speisesaal und alle sahen ihr nach. Draco tat etwas, was weder er von sich erwartete, noch alle anderen. Er stand ebenfalls auf und verließ ebenfalls den Saal. Er fand Faith auf der großen Treppe zum Haupeingang, sie sah verträumt in den Wald. "Hey Draco!", sagte sie ohne ihn anzusehen. Sie wusste einfach dass er es war. Ihren Umhang hatte sie neben sich gelegt und Draco konnte Schlammspuren auf ihren Schenkel wahrnehmen, die Rons Schuhe dort hinterlassen hatten. "Was hat er gemacht?" Ohne ein Wort stand sie auf und ging Richtung Wald. "Faith verdammt warte!" Draco rannte ihr nach und riss sie brutal rum. Weinen fiel sie ihm gegen die Brust. Warum musste sie schon wieder weinen, macht sie das mit Absicht?  
  
-Mittlerweile im Speisesaal-  
  
"Ron was war das?" fragte Hermione aufgebracht. Ron hielt sich seine schmerzende Wange. "Nichts, die kleine Schlampe hat sie nicht alle!" "Ronald Weasley, wer gibt dir das Recht so über Faith zu reden?" Böse funkelte Hermione ihn an, vergessen waren ihre Gefühle für ihn, so kannte sie ihn nicht, und so wollte sie ihn auch nicht kennen. "Mione beruhig dich, Ron hat es sicher nicht so gemeint, nicht wahr Ron?" Harry ging dazwischen. Ron nuschelte irgendwas und sah seinen Freunden nicht in die Augen. "Er hat es so gemeint!" Hermione sprang auf und rannte aus dem Speisesaal.  
  
-Wieder bei Faith und Draco-  
  
Draco hatte Faith zu einem umgestürzten Baum am Rande des verbotenen Waldes geführt, wo sie beiden Platz nahmen. "Draco warum tust du das?" fragte Faith nach Minuten des Schweigens. "Was?" fragte der Blonde Slytherin. "Das hier! Warum bist du mir gefolgt? Versuchst mich jetzt zu trösten?" Draco wusste keine Antwort auf ihre Fragen, er hatte nach seinem Instinkt gehandelt. "Musst du immer soviele Fragen stellen?" sagte er, er war verunsichert und fragte sich selber warum er hier war. "Stell keine Gegenfrage auf meine Frage!" "Sei still!" flüsterte er und küsste sie dann. Als sich die Lippen berührten, schien es als würde ein Vulkan explodieren. Faith vergaß für einen Moment als und stieß ihm die Zungen in den Mund. Wild kämpfe sie um Zuneigung, die Dracos Zunge ihr auch gab. Ihre Hände legte sie auf seinen Hals und er seine auf ihren Hintern. Erst als Faith ihr Gleichgewicht verlor und fast beide umriss, kamen sie wieder zur Besinnung. Draco hielt sich seine leicht geschwollenen Lippen. Faith kaute unsicher auf ihrer. "Es tut mir leid!" Faith ging, nein sie rannte zum Schloss zurück. "Was tut dir leid?" flüsterte er ihr nach. Sie tauchte an diesem Tag nicht zum Unterricht aus. 


	8. Wichtige Bekanntmachung Kein chapter

Für alle die noch Interesse an Pleasure and Pain haben, ihr findet die Fic auf meiner Site . Ich wird sie sicher auf hier irgendwann noch mal updaten, aber zur Zeit habe ich dazu keine Zeit. Wenn ihr sie auf meiner Site lest, dann ist ein Feedback durchaus sehr willkommen. Und wen ihr Interesse an nem RPG NC17 habt, dann meldet euch bitte bitte beim diesem Forum an. Wir brauchen jedes Member Tanya 


	9. Members gesucht!

Ich hab nur nen Aufruf zu machen... wenn einer Interesse hat an nem NC17 RPG-( wir sind noch sehr klein und stehen am Anfang, jedes neue Member ist herzlich Willkommen 


End file.
